1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a light guide plate, a backlight module, and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal displays that function as display components of electronic devices have been widely used in various electronic products. These electronic products have bezels that are getting thinner and also, brightness has been increasingly demanded to be higher, but has at the same time satisfied the requirement for power saving. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal displays.
The backlight module comprises a light guide plate, a mold frame set around a circumference of the light guide plate, a light source, a flexible circuit board, and an optic film. The light source and the flexible circuit board are fixed by light-shielding adhesive tapes on the light guide plate and the mold frame. For a side-edge backlight module, the light emitting from the light source gets into the light guide plate through a side edge of the light guide plate and then, the light is reflected by the light guide plate to project out of a light exit surface. A portion of the light is reflected by a reflection plate so as to project out through the light exit surface.
However, in the prior art, when a light beam passes through the light guide plate to project outward, an amount of 8% of the light energy is absorbed by the light guide plate and is thus lost so that the screen brightness is lowered down. The lost light energy can only be supplemented by using optic films of which the gain is increased to around 10% and this increases the manufacturing cost.